Demasiado Tarde
by Saucesito
Summary: Y allí yacia Kikyou, al fin en paz. Ya no notaba el frío de su cuerpo, el calor del Hanyou era suficiente para ella. ¿Esta era su ansiada paz? Moriría como una mujer normal, en los brazos de su único amor.


**Disclaimer**; Si Inuyasha me perteneciera, no estaría aquí. Sino nadando en dinero. Pero como no es el caso, pertenece a la respetada y talentosa Rumiko-sama.

_"Es demasiado tarde"_

El amargo sabor del viento susurraba aquellas palabras al Hanyou. Atormentándolo.  
Iban y venían, entrelazándose una a las otras en una angustiada danza. Quebradizas.  
Frágil; como había sido su corazón de humana. Sus latidos habían cesado hacía ya más de cincuenta años. Sin embargo, seguía encontrándose cansado. Como plomo en su pecho.

_¿Era ésta su ansiada paz?_

El aroma de huesos mezclados con barro inundaban las fosas nasales de Inuyasha. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un cuerpo falso con la forma de su primer amor, aun poseía un pequeño rastro de su esencia. De su dulce aroma a Kikyou.  
Él volvió a inhalar.

– Inuyasha… – Susurró la sacerdotisa, posando aquellos ojos oscuros en los amarillentos de él. En su rostro se dibujó una débil sonrisa, como si aquel simple gesto le costara mucho esfuerzo. Su largo cabello azabache, que caía libre por su espalda, parecía estar siendo acariciado por la brisa. Aquella misma que le recordaba al Hanyou que había sido demasiado tarde para salvarla. Había fallado en su promesa de protegerla para siempre, de evitarle sufrimientos.

– ¿Recuerdas aquel momento? – Hablo nuevamente Kikyou, mientras que por la mente de ambos inundaban recuerdos de su pasado. En aquel tiempo en que aquel ser maligno no había intentado separarlos. Cuando se habían prometido pasar el resto de sus días juntos y él quería convertirse en un humano completo. Para poder vivir siempre con ella.

– Al fin me he convertido en una mujer ordinaria. – en la voz de la sacerdotisa anidaba un suave matiz a dulzura, y una extraña tranquilidad.

– Kikyou. – Susurró Inuyasha, atragantándosele las palabras en lo más profundo de su garganta. Como si una mano invisible ejerciera una potente fuerza en su cuello.

_Y la besó_.

Saboreando la angustia en su paladar. Un profundo y cruel dolor que le atravesaba el pecho y no le permitía respirar. Un amor incondicional que hacía latir su corazón de humano y demonio a una inestable velocidad.  
Los labios de la sacerdotisa sabían fríos, pero tersos. No habían perdido la delicadeza de cuando la había conocido; viva, con aquella inexplicable fuerza espiritual.  
Le supo a sal. A lágrimas.

El sabor a _vida_, y al de _muerte_.

Era la primera vez que Kikyou lo veía llorar, y también era la primera vez que presenciaba el angustioso semblante de dolor que bañaban sus facciones. No quería que estuviera triste. No por ella.  
"_Mi alma ha sido salvada_" Pensó, mientras permitía que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla, aquella piel blanca como la leche. Se permitió ser débil; ya había muerto una vez, no había nada que temer.

Se sentía feliz, iba a morir en los brazos del hombre al que amaba, y no en los de Naraku.

Él jamás la tomaría.

Finalmente Inuyasha separó sus labios de la sacerdotisa que yacía en sus brazos. Se sentía lista para partir, su alma había sido salvada y su único deseo se había cumplido; morir en los brazos de Inuyasha como una mujer normal. Y esta vez, sería en paz.

Su frágil cuerpo de huesos y barro se convirtió en una cálida luz blanca. Alejándose de los brazos del Hanyou, elevando su alma hacía el negro firmamento. Mezclándose con las demás estrellas.

"Era demasiado tarde. No pude protegerte." Inuyasha se atormento a sí mismo, mientras abría sus amarillos ojos una vez más en aquella noche. Había vuelto a soñar con lo mismo.

Sus garras se clavaron con fiereza en sus palmas, cerrando sus puños con fuerza. No le importaba si sangraba, si sentía dolor. Nada se comparaba con haberla perdido.  
Ya habían pasado muchas noches como aquella desde que Kikyou había muerto en sus brazos, pero no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño. No quería soñar con ella, no quería llorar.  
Mas el cansancio a veces le vencía, y sus parpados caían. Y la volvía a ver. Volvía a soñar con aquella última noche. Su débil sonrisa, su fría piel.

Su dulce esencia.

No soportaba ver la pena en los ojos de sus amigos, y mucho menos la tristeza en la mirada de Kagome. No podía tolerarlo; era su propio purgatorio, no el de ellos.

Mas una muchacha de cabellos azabache lo observaba desde su bolsa de dormir, y un dolor agudo le atravesaba el pecho. No sólo al ver a Inuyasha sufrir en silencio, sino también por la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada. Se sentía débil. Se sentía idiota.  
Pero sobre todo sentía una gran tristeza. "Perdóname, Kikyou. No pude salvarte" Pensó, escondiendo su rostro entre el cabello rojizo de un Shippou que dormía plácidamente.

Una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de Kagome, permitiendo que sus parpados ocultaran sus achocolatados ojos. – _Perdóname_, Inuyasha. – Susurró, antes de caer en la inconsciencia del sueño.

¡Buenas!

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito, lo que he escrito.

Sé que no tiene mucha valía, porque prácticamente he descrito el momento de su muerte, a mi manera.

Pero se me ocurrió una madrugada y quise intentarlo.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, tomates podridos, y si a alguno se le ocurre, incluso rosas.

¡Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, quien quiera que seas!

~ **Sayonara**.


End file.
